Twilight Musical
by obsessedwithlovestories
Summary: My version of Twilight...Bella and Edward are hopelessly in love with each other but are to afraid to do something about it, thats until Alice convinces them to join the schools Glee club, now theirs no hiding it when they start showing their feelings threw songs... AU Cannon Couples, OOC/OOC Please enjoy : Rated M for later lemons :


**_I wish i owned These Twilight Characters or the songs! SMyers owns twilight... and The WWE owns when i get you alone by Lita. And Kelly Clarkson owns Breakaway.. but I dont :( but i do own Mr. and Mrs. Hauck :) Please enjoy... Do go into this story with an open heart :)_**

"Isabella, time to get up!" I slowly opened my eyes, to see my father standing just above my face, "Good morning sunshine," I couldn't stop my giggling, "Time to get up, Alice will be here soon to pick you up for school." Ugh high school, so not ready for my junior year. "Come on Bella get up," my dad quickly pulled the covers from over my head.

Oh how I loved my dad and his stupid humor. I slowly got up from my bed as soon as he left my room, quickly changing and doing my morning routine. Brush teeth, wash hair…same old thing different days… "BELLA!" checking my phone I see its 7am, which meant—before I could even finish my thought my best friend Alice came barging into my room with bagels and a coffee. "Bellabear, it's time to go to school!" I couldn't help roll my eyes "oh come on, there's a new club and the sexy Mr. Hauck is teaching it!" I rolled my eyes again. It was the thing she's talked about since freshman year in his English class, 'oh Mr. Hauck is so dreamy; why can't I have him?'

"What club?" I didn't remember seeing anything about it on facebook…

Alice grabbed my backpack and pulled me out my front door, "It's a new singing club…" oh no here she goes again with the stupid idea of me singing. "Throw that thought out of your head! You're going to join with me and you're going to like it too!" I rolled my eyes and got into her car, all I could do was hope I didn't make an idiot of myself.

**_Alice's POV_**

Junior year, I am beyond excited for this year, especially with the idea of joining Mr. Hauck's class. But most of all having Bella in the club singing will defiantly be the best part. "Oh my god I haven't heard this song in like ever!" I quickly turned up the music this song simply reminded me of the first time I met my best friend!

_Flashback five years ago_

"_Alice dear will you go clean up your mess outside?" my father asked and I quickly walked outside. As I started to clean up my mess I heard a beautiful voice next door. I slowly peaked over the fence and saw a girl my age singing and dancing to the new song from my favorite movie._

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out_  
_But when I tried to speak out_  
_Felt like no one could hear me_  
_Wanted to belong here_  
_But something felt so wrong here_  
_So I prayed I could break away_

_I slowly smiled, I didn't have many friends but I could only hope this girl would at some point be my friend. I continued to watch with amazement. She was a wonderful singer; I bet she was a pro at singing._

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_She turned to me nervously stopping her singing, "I'm sorry if I bugged you, I'll keep my voice down." The girl bit her lip and looked away._

_I swiftly shook my head "No no, it was beautiful… You have a great voice…"_

"_Isabella but I like Bella—" Bella, I like the name._

_I smiled "I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but I prefer Alice or Ali," I smiled as she giggled, "Are you new to the town?" _

_She shook her head, "I lived here years ago when I was little, my parents got a divorce and I moved with my mom, but she's gone now so I live with my dad here now." She again looked away, "I start school at Ramona in the fall."_

_My simile grew swiftly "Oh good I'll be there, so will my friend Rose!" she again bit her lip. "You can hang out with us at school and during the summer we could all hang out and get to know each other! Oh Bella we're going to be friends forever!"_

"_Mary Alice, dinner time!" My mother yelled as she walked over to the fence where Bella and I stood. "Oh hello Bella, I'm friends with your father, I'm sorry about your mom…" I looked up at my mom confused. I looked down at Bella whose face looked like someone had kicked her puppy. "Tell Charlie to come by tomorrow for dinner, that way you and Alice have time to play and hang out." My mother smiled then looked back at me. "Alice, dinner say goodbye to Bella and get cleaned up for dinner." She once more turned to Bella, "If you need anything come on by sweetie. Good night sweetheart." _

_Once my mother was gone I looked back at Bella "I should go on in before my mom cancels my shopping trip." My new friend started to giggle. "I'll see you tomorrow Bells." _

"_See you tomorrow Ali…" _

_End Flash Back_

And that's where we started our amazing friendship. As we pulled up to the school, Bella finished the last line of our song and smiled. "I love that song," I couldn't hide my smile; she'd never understand how much I loved that song too.

**_Bella's POV_**

Singing _Breakaway_ made me realize how much I needed this year to break free of my shy, timid attitude and to become the person I wanted to be. Smiling I looked at Alice as she got out of the car only to see Jaspers car right next to hers. Biting my lip I waited for Alice to come out of her trance that Jasper put on her every time they saw each other. "Jazzy!" Alice screamed wrapping her arms around him. "I'm soo Excited for today!"

Jasper smirked. "Why darling?"

I relaxed against the car and looked at the lovely couple, "Why Jazzy, Alice is making me tryout for some singing club, and I got twenty bucks that she's going to make you join with us."

"Oh I'll double it and say he's going to except it." I laughed as I turned to see my 'big brothers' Stefan and Emmett McCarthy both putting down forty dollars.

I smirked. "I'll go all in with fifty bucks betting that Rose makes you join too Emmett."

The large football player shook his head. "There is no way in hell I'm joining some stupid singing club, so I'll take that bet Swan."

Both I and Alice smirked once we saw Rosaline Hale behind Emmett, "Emmett James McCarthy you dam well WILL be joining the club and that's final! Now give Bella the money and walk me to my Math class!"

I smiled softly as Emmett handed over the money to me then he quickly ran to catch up with his girlfriend and brother. It was always funny to me how perfect life seemed to be for my friends. Rose and Emmett had been dating since sixth grade, Emmett threw a football near Rose and when she threw the football back to him with such force he was hooked. Jasper and Ali had been dating since 7th grade, when Ali and I were at Pe she was talking like usual and didn't see Jasper and Emmett in front of us and she landed on top of Jasper; from there the rest is history.

I turned to Ali and Jasper and smiled at their love and affection. "Isn't it sickening?" I turned around to see Edward Cullen, first off one of my best friends and secondly, the boy I'm hopelessly in love with standing behind me. "Get a room Jasper!" He shouted at his best friend.

"Don't worry Eddie, we did and it was yours!" we all with the exception of Edward were laughing. "Fyi you're joining the club too."

He rolled his eyes and dragged me along towards the entrance of our school. "What club em I supposedly joining?" He asked as we sat at our usual table in the middle of the school waiting for the bell to ring.

"According to our little pixy friend, it's a new singing club; she thought it would be fun for us to all join. I think it's crazy, but you know Ali, she's a determine little pixy." We both started laughing. When it came to Edward Cullen I was hopeless.

_**Alice's Pov**_

I quickly pulled Jasper into one of the back rooms in the library and smirked. "Baby will you please join the club without force?" I sweetly asked my loving boyfriend.

"Alicat, please don't make me…You know I'm not a good singer." I rolled my eyes and suddenly felt something with in…

_All alone in my_

_bed tonight_

_I find myself_

_dreamin' of all the things I might_

_do to you and_

_do for me_

_behind closed doors_

_where nobody else can see_

Slowly I ran my hand down his chest smirking as I kiss him softly.

_Know when I get you alone_

_There's gonna be trouble_

_Just hope that I don't lose control_

_I'll have you seein' double_

_Fantasies and_

_Dangerous dreams_

_All have my head_

_Spinnin' in a world of schemes_

_What to do_

_When it's_

_Up to me_

_Take you places you have never been_

I smirked feeling he grew with excitement. I smiled softly as the words flowed out of my mouth directly into his heart. "Ok...Ok…I'll join the dam club." He smiled looking deep into my eyes. "But, you owe me missy."

I rolled my eyes and dragged him out of the room so we didn't get caught. "Mary Alice," I knew that voice. Jas I and I both turned to see my favorite teacher in the world, Mr. Hauck and his wife Mrs. Hauck. "How's my favorite student, I saw I have you again this year for English…Now how is it you keep getting placed into my class?" his wife giggled and smiled.

"Well it helps to have your wife as a counselor, plus I bring joy and fun to your class." I smiled as jasper rolled his eyes "But you'll get to see me more, I'm joining your new club, along with Bella and my wonderful boyfriend Jasper." Again in the corner of my eye I saw my boyfriend rolling his eyes again.

"We are both excited to have join Glee club." His wife smiled softly. "I will see you both tomorrow," She turned to kiss her husband softly then waved a goodbye to Jasper and I.

"I will see you both later on in class." Mr. Hauck smiled and grabbed a book from the librarian.

I smiled softly looking at Jasper. "Walk me to class?"

Without hesitation he grabbed my bag and books and held my hand and escorted me out and too my History class.

* * *

**_So what did you guys think? please let me know, would like to get some kind of feedback (: working on chapter two as i finish typing this_**


End file.
